A Friend's Betrayal
by txtforever
Summary: not good with summaries


Kiba/Cheza

Cheza is a wolf in this story

No rude reviews

A Friend's Betrayal

"Blue where is kiba" Myu said with a jump.

"Why do you want to know" she muttered. Myu growled "you know that I love kiba" she yelled.

Blue whimpered in sadness "ok he is in the woods but I won't go in there if I were you" she answer.

"Why" Myu asked in a questioning tune. "Ummmmm just don't go" blue replied knowing she couldn't stop her.

"I LOVE KIBA. I WANT TO SEE HIM OK BLUE LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T CARE IF I'M A FELINE AND IS A CANINE" Myu hissed. "Wait look what are you going to ask him" blue questioned. Myu blushed and smiled "im going to ask him to be my mate".

Blue sighed "go but don't say I didn't warn you". Myu ran in the woods. Not thinking of that blue said.

Myu's PoV

As I walked through the woods Kiba's scent was getting to me. I wanted him. I wanted him to touch to kiss me. I blushed and then heard a yelp. Cheza's yelp. As I walked throw the bush my eyes widened. Kiba was in wolf form. Biting Cheza's neck and his erection coming in and out of her ass. Tears rounded down my face. Cheza turned and saw me. Her eyes widened.

"KIBA STOP" she yelled. Kiba stopped and looked at me. Then he just continued and Cheza moaned.

"STOP" I yelled. Kiba picked up speed and Cheza's moan got louder.

"CHEZA" Kiba growled as he got closer. I leaped in anger trying to stop them. "KI...AHHHHHHH" Cheza yelped as I crashed into to her. I was too late. Cheza and Kiba where stuck together. I started biting Cheza's neck and yelling

"YOU BETRAYED ME YOU MY BEST FRIEND YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED HIM YOU SLUT" all of a sudden pain ran throw my back. Kiba bite my back and throw me to a tree. I yelped in pain.

Blue's PoV

As I heard her yelp. I just sighed "I warned her". I flashed back when I found out. Kiba had charged me and knocked me out cold.

Kiba and Cheza version

Cheza PoV

Kiba was teaching me how to hunt, which I found to mean but kiba said that all wolves hunt to survive. As I spotted a wounded moose, Kiba started licking my neck. I moaned.

"Kiba no not again blue already find out what about you being ahpla" I yelped.

"I love you Cheza will you be my mate. My alpha female" he said. My heart skipped a beat. He was going to be my mate.

"yes" I whisper into Kiba's eyes and nuzzling him

"Lets go deeper in wood were where we are all alone" Kiba whispered back into my ear smirking. I shiver went down my spine. I blushed and nodded. I followed him as we went deeper in woods. It was getting creepier too. "Whooooo" I yelped and jump and landed on Kiba. His erection pushed into my hip I moaned. I turned human and so did Kiba.

"I love you" he said kissing me. The kiss was getting more in tease. Kiba's tongue went into my mouth. My tongue started dancing with his tongue. Kiba turned us around so he was on top. Kiba took off my boots. Kiba put his hand on my sleeve. I looked at him with eyes filled with lust. He smirked and started taking my clothing off. Kiba smiled at me and used his mouth to take off my bra. I moaned and looked at Kiba who was in wolf form.

"Kiba" I question. "Don't turn wolf" he said going in between my legs. He smirked as he stared at me. He turned human and put his finger in my slit. I moaned and begged for more. He added another finger and speeded up. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. Kiba understood and started taking off his clothing. Kiba went in between my legs. I looked at him with pleading eyes. My eyes rounded in the back of my head as Kiba went in and out of my slit. I moaned and Kiba went faster. I put my legs on his side. At Kiba went in and out my foot banded into his side. Kiba banded into my wall. I moaned louder. Kiba got a little faster. "FASTER KIBA" I moaned. He smirked and speeded up. As he break throw my wall. I screamed out a moaned. Kiba got out of me and looked at me. Kiba turned wolf.

"Now u can turn wolf" he replied. I turned wolf and stared at the now furry wolf on top of me. Kiba let me get up. As I got up Kiba grabbed my hips and pushed his erection into me. "AHHHH" I yelped in pain.

"Relax babe" he licked my neck. I moaned as Kiba got faster. I started hearing teeth being gridded. I thought someone had seen us so I turned my head and saw Kiba gridding his teeth. He then bite neck into I start bleeding. He licked my wounded. After awhile I smelled tears. My eyes widened I turned to see Myu there. "KIBA STOP" I yelled and as soon as I yelled he looked at Myu and continued. He wasn't going to stop for some cry baby that though that she could go with him. I moaned. I tried my best not to but it keep slipping out.

"STOP" Myu yelled as tsume just picked up speed. I moaned louder and I could feel him in my stomach. I felt so high in all this lust that I forgot Myu was there.

"CHEZA" Kiba yelled as he got closer. "KI…AHHHHHH" Myu banged into me making me remember she was watching the whole time. It's to last. I and Cheza were stuck together. So when she jumped me not only did I fall tsume did too. Myu cried and bite my neck. I screamed in pain.

"YOU BETRAYED ME YOU MY BEST FRIEND YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED HIM YOU SLUT" Myu yelled. Kiba leaped up causing me to yelp in pain. He bite Myu's back and throw her to a tree. Myu was half awake. She whimpered in pain. Cheza looked to me over his shoulder. "A friend's betrayal" he chuckled. I put my ears down and looked at him mad "It's not funny"


End file.
